


The End Of An Era

by hoagie



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoagie/pseuds/hoagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Timmy/Vicky drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of An Era

He couldn't help it, he knew it was foolish but he loved her anyway. The infamous Icky Vicky of all people had stolen his little heart. He couldn't say when it happened; maybe it was when he found out that the seemingly unattainable Trixie Tang really was unattainable. As for why, he knew the answer.

Timmy was sure puberty was strange for everyone but for twelve year old boys it brings about startling change. His internal thoughts went from thinking about sex basically never to all but constantly. Seemingly overnight the subject of Timmy and his friend's conversations changed from the latest issue of The Crimson Chin to the girls of his class.

To his horror his newfound interest in the opposite sex wasn't limited to girls his age, it also extended to the sadistic teenage girl that babysat him. It shocked him at first; the girl that the children of Dimmsdale and Chip Skylark had labeled Icky Vicky, had caught his eye. Timmy disagreed with that label or at least he thought it didn't apply to her appearance. That's not to say he thought it was an accurate description of her personality either. Sure she mistreated him but at least she had a personality. Compared the girls he went to school with Vicky was the infinitely more interesting and alluring older girl.

That's why every time his parents left him with Vicky he was secretly thrilled and that's why when they told him tonight would be the last time she would be watching him it broke his heart. He knew that it was coming, she couldn't babysit him forever but he would miss the times when he was left alone with her.

His time with her that night was like every other time except that Timmy savored the moment. Every look of disgust, every demand, every threat of violence, Timmy committed to memory. He knew that he would probably see her again around town but never again like this, never in an intimate one on one setting and it hurt so much that he had to fight back tears the whole night. Then it happened, he saw the headlights of his parents car shine through the windows of his house as they pulled into the driveway. The time had come and his last night of alone time with her had come to an end.

He ignored his parents and followed her outside; he watched as Vicky walked down his driveway towards her house. Timmy felt as if his existence was coming to an end, that if he didn't do something to stop her now he would lose her forever. He called out her name, his shaky voice broadcasting how close he was to breaking down. Vicky halted in her tracks, her body stiff. Timmy watched as she turned around and began walking towards him, her body language and face showing obvious annoyance.

"What do you want twerp?"

Timmy began to second guess himself, fearful that the girl he loved would hurt him, but he pressed on determined to try and keep her in his life.

"Vicky, I…" he began in the same weak voice he used to call her back, but before he could finish Vicky spoke to him with a smile growing on her face.

"Don't bother Twerp, I already know you have a crush on me"

"What, how did you know?" Timmy stammered while his face turned dark red.

"I watched you for years Twerp; you think I didn't see the change in the way you looked at me."

"I'm sorry" Timmy muttered as he looked down at the ground, suddenly finding it impossible to look Vicky in the eyes. Timmy felt something grasping his shoulders and he looked up to see that Vicky had knelt down in front of him while holding onto his shoulders, bringing the both of them closer to the same height.

"Don't apologize Twerp; you might just be the first person that ever told me they loved me"

Although Timmy wanted to hold it together in front of Vicky he started to feel as if it was impossible and soon tears began to roll down his face.

"Believe me Twerp, I know it hurts but you could do a lot better than a crazy girl that likes to torture cute little guys like you."

"I don't want something better, I want you." He said with tears still falling from his eyes.

With a concerned look on her face that Timmy had never seen before Vicky, spoke to him. "Who knows maybe when you're older I'll give you a shot Twerp."

"Really" Timmy asked hating himself for sounding so pathetic.

"As long as you're the sweet guy who put up with my crap and loved me anyway, I guarantee it."

There was a short but meaningful silence between them before Vicky leaned forward and kissed Timmy on the cheek.

"Goodbye Twer…" Vicky stopped mid sentence before she spoke again. "See you around Timmy"

Timmy stood in front of his house watching Vicky walk home, he felt a crushing sadness knowing that an era in his life had come to a close, but at the same time he saw that there was hope for the future.


End file.
